I Nostri Sette Peccati
by Achlys Todesschatten
Summary: Xanxus x Squalo... Incidental Squalo x Belphegor... Siete vicios que seducen a hacer lo Incorrecto. Siete tentaciones que siempre cometeremos el Uno por el Otro... Capitulo IV: Ira . Primera Parte...NC-17
1. Primo peccato: Pigrizia

A ver… Si bien es cierto que tengo rato ya sin escribir algo, bueno, regresé con las pilas recargadas y sobre un nuevo Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!...

Si!!!... Escribiendo sobre una pareja yaoi que goza de mediano nivel de Popularidad, pero lamentablemente, de ellos hay poquísimo material en español: Xanxus x Squalo, la pareja más HOT y Sadomasoquista del Anime.

La idea de los 7 pecados en los Fics, ya está más que trillada, es verdad, pero le pienso dar mi propio toque.

Las siete historias que voy a escribir, ninguna tiene relación con otra, son independientes y cada una relata de un pecado capital, que bien sabemos que cada Varia representa uno de ellos.

En fin, disfruten del fic.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_**I nostri sette Pecatti**_

**Siete vicios que seducen a hacer lo Incorrecto… Siete tentaciones que siempre cometeremos el Uno por el Otro**

**Autora:** Roxana Carolina Marrero Medina  
**Seudónimo/Nick:** Achlys Todesschatten  
**Basado en:** El Animé y Manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Los personajes no son de mi Propiedad, corresponden a la Autora de la Serie (Akira Amano). La Trama fue totalmente Originada de mi Cabeza, aunque tomé algunos elementos de Doujinshis creados por los fans de esta Pareja  
**Pareja Principal:** XANXUS x Superbia Squalo

Contiene:

*Romance: El fic tiene un leve contenido Amoroso. Más no Demasiado

*Lemon: Tiene bastante contenido Erótico. (Leer bajo tu Responsabilidad)

*Lenguaje Fuerte: Contiene ciertas palabras malsonantes y expresiones ofensivas.

*Violencia: Posee cierto contenido de Agresividad entre los personajes

*Shonen-Ai / Yaoi: Relación de Animé Hombre x Hombre. No Apto para quienes detesten este Género

¡Enjoy!

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**_Primo peccato_**_**: Pigrizia**_

**Pereza**

Templada tarde en Italia, donde la cúpula celeste revestida de un suave tono azulino estaba decorada de hermosas pinceladas blancas, que dejaban vislumbrar abstractas formas a la imaginación de cada quien. Brisa fresca que soplaba con delicadeza, ondeando las hojas de los verdes árboles… En otras palabras, un paraje indescriptible.

En un elegante balcón de alguna de las habitaciones del cuartel de los Varia, se hallaba asomado aquel que era conocido como el Líder del Escuadrón Independiente de Asesinos a sueldo que solía trabajar para los Vongola. Su alta y bien formada figura de un sensual tono moreno, cabellos cortos y de color azabache. Lo que más destacaba de este individuo eran las cicatrices en su rostro, las cuales evocaban sus recuerdos más amargos; sus ojos carmesí, siempre llenos de ira y denotando la autoridad que lo caracterizaba.

Sumido en un breve letargo mental, tocando aquellas memorias prohibidas que atormentaban a su ser cada día de su vida, sintió como la rabia y la frustración recorrían sus venas, sus orbes explotaban en odio.

El engaño de Vongola IX, ser derrotado por un jovencito de apenas 14 años quien se creía que era el verdadero Vongola X… Fueron demasiados hechos que él tuvo que soportar, y que ya serían difíciles de olvidar.

Mientras este hombre se hallaba tan pensativo, de repente…

-"Vooooooooiiii"

A lo lejos se escuchaba la grave voz de quien era considerado el Comandante de Varia. Dicha voz irritaba ligeramente a Xanxus, ocasionándole una demarcada expresión de disgusto en su rostro, sabiendo que vendría a acercarse hacia donde él se encontraba.

-"Voooooiii… Jefe, que día más aburrido… ¿Qué no tendremos ni una sola misión?"

Se detallaba una figura no tan alta como la de Xanxus, pero si era esbelta y considerable, así como su piel de color Marfil. Su aspecto más resaltante eran sus platináceos cabellos largos lacios, cubriendo toda su ancha espalda y un poco su frente. Poseía ojos de color plateado, que expresaban una notable soberbia… Sin duda era Superbia Squalo.

-"¿Viniste a joderme para eso?, se nota que eres un inútil" --- Dijo Xanxus en un tono bastante molesto

-"Pero…" --- Replicó Squalo, viéndose interrumpido

-"Lárgate de mi vista, eres un maldito estorbo"

Las palabras del Jefe de Varia, parecieron herirle, pero no se abstuvo de darle una respuesta, aunque esta, no fue la mejor de todas.

-"Como quieras, bastardo" --- Arrastrando de modo hostil la última palabra de su frase, ocasionando en Xanxus, bastante ira.

-"¡Cállate, pedazo de Basura!" --- Solo se limitó a decir. Era extraño, pero hoy no estaba nada motivado para tomar represalias contra Squalo, como normalmente haría.

Squalo, en sí, no se fue del todo, entrando en la elegante sala que estaba conectada con el balcón. Se retiró lentamente su sobretodo de cuero negro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los ojos color sangre de Xanxus, quien miró la escena con algo de deseo, su morbosa imaginación maquinaba mil cosas, pero hoy por hoy, no sentía ganas de entrar en acción.

Para Superbia, no fue difícil notar la intensa mirada de Xanxus sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo algo de excitación por la misma razón. Se aflojó un poco la corbata negra que contrastaba con su camisa blanca. Se sentó en un amplio sofá de estilo Victoriano y aprovechando la fija ojeada que le daba su jefe, extendió sus brazos hacia adelante, acompañando dicho gesto de una tierna sonrisa y una mirada del mismo sentimiento.

Extrañado ante esta acción, Xanxus entró a la sala y no dudó en preguntarle.

-"¿Que estás haciendo?" --- Su tono fue tosco y cortante

-"Ven conmigo, Xanxus" --- Seguía con el mismo gesto de hace rato

-"¿Para que habría de estar cerca de una basura como tú?"

-"Vamos a dormir la siesta juntos, total, esta tarde es muy aburrida y no hay nada que hacer… ¿Te parece bien, Jefe?" --- Vocalizó en un tono más suave de lo normal, pero sabía que si trataba con algo de cariño a Xanxus, él haría las cosas.

-"Si eso hace que cierres la boca, me parece bien"

Pese a la tosquedad agresiva del pelinegro, sin duda eso fue una afirmación, lo cual hizo que el peliplateado sonriera más ampliamente, dejando visualizar esa dentadura blanca y perfecta que más de uno solía envidiar. Xanxus se acercó a Squalo lentamente, acomodándose con él en el Sofá.

Juntó su rostro con el de él y le dio un profundo beso en el cual, sus lenguas inmediatamente se pusieron a jugar pícaramente entre ellas, mientras que los brazos de Squalo rodearon el moreno cuello de Xanxus, y este, acariciaba deliciosamente los abdominales de su comandante.

Rato después de que terminó la seductora batalla de besos y caricias, a ambos les entraron las ganas de dormir un rato. Squalo no podía ser más feliz en ese rato, tenía a su amado Xanxus entre sus brazos; y Xanxus, aunque le costara admitirlo, se sentía muy cómodo estando así.

-"Oye basura… ¿Será que puedo dormirme en tu regazo?"

No hubo respuesta oral, pero las acciones hablaban por si solas. Squalo, lo acomodó en su regazo, alojando su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, le gustaba mucho sentir su acompasada respiración allí.

Por la parte de Xanxus, era una calidez que pocas veces había sentido, y ese escaso número de veces, por extraño que suene, era Squalo quien le había propinado esas agradables sensaciones en su ser, en el fondo tenía que admitirlo, lo quería y mucho. No por nada era a quien más le tenía confianza en todo el Escuadrón; y si drenaba su ira contra él, era por la sencilla razón de que solo se sentía comprendido por Squalo.

-"Recuerdas las promesas que te hice hace ocho años" --- Le acariciaba la oscura melena a Xanxus

-"Hm… ¿Qué promesas?"

-"Una fue la de no cortarnos el cabello hasta que cumplieras tu Objetivo"

-"Que ridiculez… Por eso es que pareces una mujer con ese cabello tan largo"

-"La otra promesa fue que, yo te seguiría para toda la vida… Aquí estoy… Y ten por seguro que aquí estaré por siempre a tu lado, Xanxus"

Alguna razón hubo para que a Xanxus le sorprendiera ese comentario, aún ya hace tiempo que hizo esa promesa… Toca una fibra profunda en él. Muchos lo siguen solo por el hecho de ser el Jefe de Varia, pero Squalo lo sigue desde mucho antes, sentía su compañía, y sabe bien que él siempre lo acompañó, incluso cuando estaba en esa fría prisión de Hielo. Una lealtad pura y absoluta, que ha soportado la más intensa de las tormentas.

Rato después, pudo notar como su mano derecha se quedó profundamente dormido con él allí en su pecho. No pudo evitar acariciar esas largas y sedosas fibras de cabello plateado. Tomó un mechón y lo acarició suavemente.

-"Que promesa más tonta…" --- Pensó para sus adentros mientras seguía jugueteando con sus hebras, hasta que le ganó el sueño y se durmió.

Era la imagen más pacífica que se podía tener de estos dos seres juntos, y una de las más tiernas, era digna de la mejor de las fotografías.

-"Shishishishi!!!... Esto es digno de recordar, la subiré a Internet… Shishishishishi!!!"

Una voz cuya traviesa intención era más que notable, resonó muy levemente desde la puerta de aquella refinada sala de estar.

Un jovencito de dieciséis años aproximadamente, de rubia cabellera que cubría sus ojos y amplia sonrisa, caminaba alegremente por los pasillos del Castillo de Varia, orgulloso de su hazaña.

-"Shishishishi… Que linda foto"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Notas de la Autora:_ Primer Capítulo: Pereza. Para este chapter, me basé más o menos en un Doujinshi de esta pareja, pero amoldándolo a mi versión. Me quedó bastante largo para como yo suelo escribir generalmente.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado como va la historia. Próximamente el Segundo Capítulo.

Saludos :3


	2. Secondo Peccato: Invidia

Bueno, el segundo capítulo ya lo subí!... He de hacer ciertas acotaciones, ya que este largo capítulo no es tan suavecito como el anterior. Contiene:

*Lenguaje Fuerte: Groserías y todo tipo de frases ofensivas entre los Personajes.

*Principio de Lemon: No hay sexo como tal entre los personajes, pero si escenas muy sugerentes

*Violencia: Reacciones y escenas Agresivas entre los personajes.

¡Enjoy!

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_**Secondo Peccato: Invidia**_

**Envidia**

Frías noches azotaban a las ciudades italianas. Pese a la luz de la luna que decoraba el negruzco cielo con sutil gracia, acompañada del discreto fulgor de las estrellas. Pareciera que el espejo del sol suspirara graciosamente cada vez que las corrientes de viento, acariciaran agresivamente a los árboles y pronunciando cosas inaudibles al oído humano.

El castillo perteneciente a la Organización de Asesinos Independientes de la mafia, mejor conocido como los Varia, daba una espeluznante imagen entrada la noche, mezclándose con el penumbroso horizonte. Apenas se vislumbraban pocas habitaciones cuya luz estaba prendida, no era medianoche, pero ya era tarde.

Una silueta se desplazaba en medio de la noche, caminando con garbo y masculina sensualidad, por lo que alcanzaba la vista, su larga melena plateada se movía al compás de su seductor caminar y lo que el aire soplara. Revestido en un sobretodo de cuero que llevaba el logo de los Varia, pantalones ajustados del mismo material y color que permitían flexibilidad y agilidad para pelear, así como sus planas botas decoradas con unas finas cuerdas que llegaban por debajo de sus rodillas.

Pulcro parecía su aspecto, pero no su alma por las atrocidades que cometió hace tan solo una hora. Si uno pudiera detallarlo, tanto en las hebras que cubrían parcialmente su frente, su tez, como la larga hojilla que llevaba atada a su ya artificial mano izquierda, notaría fácilmente que hay restos de sangre allí. Asesino era su profesión, su conciencia moral había muerto ya y no le pesaba arrancar la vida de otros, ya solo fuera por sucio capitalismo monetario o simplemente quisiera complacer sus propios instintos psicópatas, pero ese no era el principal motivo que lo impulsaba a ello, aunque no debían ser descartados.

-"Voooooooooooooooooiiiiiiii" --- Un grito al vacío resonó con la fiereza que rugiría una bestia demostrando supremacía sobre las presas,

Relamió lascivamente un filo de su espada, cuidando de no cortarse. Como un tiburón, acechó a sus presas, las descuartizó y ahora degusta la sangre. Una vez hecho esto, pasó su húmeda lengua por sus finos labios y esbozó una sádica sonrisa, que dejaba ver con detalle su perfecta dentadura blanca. Sus ojos degustaban el placer que le propinaba la victoria sobre sus rivales, y cumplir exitosamente la misión que se le encomendó en solitario.

-"Voooooiii… Esto le demostrará al pendejo de Xanxus que no soy la basura que dice que soy"

Soberbia, era el sentimiento que destilaba cada uno de esos vocablos al ser pronunciados.

-"Yo aprecio a Xanxus, pero, ¡yo debí ser el Jefe de Varia!... ¡Es lo que merezco por derecho!" --- Gruñó agriamente lleno de orgullo en si mismo.

Si bien era cierto que Squalo era inmensamente leal a Xanxus, jurándole que le seguiría de por vida, siempre hubo cierta inconformidad de Superbia con eso de los rangos.

Desde sus tiernos Catorce años de edad, o incluso desde antes, a Squalo se le consideró el personaje más apto para ejercer el mandato en Varia, pero esta posibilidad quedó anulada con la aparición formal de Xanxus y el notable nivel de sus talentos, opacándolo considerablemente, quedando desplazado a comandante, segundo al mando o "mano derecha" de la actual figura principal.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su "Hogar".

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Por otro lado, a fondo de la tétrica mansión de los Varia, más específicamente, en una de las más oscuras habitaciones, apenas con suficiente iluminación como para saber por donde caminar, se hallaba la más suprema identidad de este grupo de Asesinos.

Bañado entre las sombras que lo abrazaban, sentado en su cómodo "trono", con sus largas piernas extendidas y apoyadas sobre la mesa de lo que podría ser un comedor, sus fuertes brazos entrecruzados al nivel de su amplio pecho, y sus pupilas cerradas. No, no estaba dormido, quizás solo algo meditabundo y aparentemente tranquilo, ya que no había quien lo molestara, al menos no ahora.

-"Jefe…" --- Pronunció una ronca voz conocida para Xanxus

Los ojos de color Sanguinolento de Xanxus se abrieron de par en par, resaltando sin dificultad en el ambiente, dándole un toque aún más terrorífico. Se posaron fijamente sobre la silueta que estaba por entrar a la sala.

-"¿Puedo pasar adelante?"

-"Hm… Está bien"

No se divisaba totalmente, pero al menos lo suficiente como para saber que era un hombre muy alto y fornido, revestido en una negro uniforme que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, de piel morena, ojos pequeños y labios algo prominentes. Cargando seis pararrayos en su espalda.

-"Vengo a avisarle que la misión ha sido concluida, Jefe" --- Levi A Than se inclina ante él, en posición reverencial, como si estuviera frente a una deidad.

-"Está bien, Levi, me alegra que la hayas completado con éxito" --- La indiferencia de Xanxus era evidente, su mirada se posaba en un punto perdido de la sala, mientras que una mano apoyaba su cabeza.

-"Es todo un halago para mí saber que eso le hace feliz, Jefe" --- Decía de un obvio modo adulador. El viviría y moriría por él.

-"¿Has sabido algo de la maldita basura de Squalo?... Se fue en la tarde y no ha vuelto." --- Dijo Xanxus de manera de aparente frialdad, pero escondiendo el interés y la curiosidad por conocer algo de la situación del otro.

Levi no pudo disimular esa articulación del gesto de disgusto en su cara. Como odiaba que SU Jefe se preocupara tanto por Superbia Squalo, incluso más que por él.

-"¿Qué acaso lo estará esperando?" --- Refunfuñó Levi para sus adentros, le molestaba mucho que ese maldito espadachín le robara la atención que el consideraba merecer --- "No, jefe, no se ha sabido nada de él"

Todo quedó en silencio en silencio, uno muy incómodo que Levi por respeto no se iba a atrever a interrumpir y Xanxus no tenía interés en hacerlo, incluso, cerrando sus ojos y retomando la posición que tenía inicialmente.

-"Voooooooooooooooooooiiiiiii"

Aquella característica expresión de Squalo resonó prácticamente en toda la edificación, indicando inequívocamente, que ya había llegado, causando una sonrisa muy leve en Xanxus, y que Levi apretara sus maxilares uno contra otro en sinónimo de irritación.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Caminando tranquilamente por el firme suelo de los amplios pasillos decorados por alfombras, madera y tapices elegantes en las extensas paredes, Squalo buscaba la sala donde generalmente se lo pasa Xanxus para reportarle el éxito de su misión.

Adentrándose un poco más, llegó a la habitación que buscaba, pudo hallar a Xanxus en su cómoda posición de "mandamás creído" con Levi todavía en reverencia.

-"Voooooooooooooooiiiiiiii… Jefe, ya completé la misión que usted me pidió" --- Llegó a la sala, adentrándose sin ninguna educación y con mucho exceso de confianza, cosa que irritó considerablemente a Levi.

-"¡Eres una bestia sin clase!... Trata al jefe con más respeto" --- Replicó el pararrayos.

-"Voooooooiii… ¡No eres nadie para decirme que hacer!" --- Squalo alzó el tono de voz, casi pareciendo que lo que pronunciaba eran gritos.

-"¡Silencio, bola de Inútiles!" --- Xanxus sonó tranquilo, pero imponiéndose como hacía de costumbre.

Levi se sintió tremendamente humillado, fue llamado "Inútil" por culpa de Squalo, eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

-"Lo lamento, jefe" --- Agachó suavemente la cabeza, pidiendo disculpas.

-"¡Eres un maldito adulador!... Solo sabes besar el suelo que pisa Xanxus" --- Dijo en un tono irónicamente burlesco, pese a que le desagradaba completamente la cercanía que Levi tenía hacia su Jefe, le gustaba hacerlo sentir una escoria. "Solo no entiendo porque el jefe te trata mejor que a mí"

-"No seguiré soportando esa clase de comentarios, no tomaré represalias contigo por la sencilla razón de que yo SI respeto al jefe… Con permiso, jefe, me retiro" --- Su figura se fue ausentando poco a poco del salón, pero no sin antes resumir en un gesto la molestia que cargaba hacia el peliplateado, chocándolo bruscamente del hombro.

Una vez los dos solos en el lugar, Squalo se fue acercando hacia donde estaba Xanxus, mientras que este se iba poniendo de pie.

-"Que bueno es verte, Jefe" --- Vocalizó en tono amable, pero lo que recibió por respuesta fue un fuerte impulso de su mano, llevando la cabeza del peliplateado, contra la mesa bruscamente.

-"Voooooooooiiii… ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?" --- Replicó desgarradamente.

-"Hm… Me dio la gana de hacerlo" --- Fue su seca respuesta.

Dos miradas se desafiaron con fiereza. Dos ojos carmesí contra dos ojos plateados.

-"¡Yo debí ser el Jefe de Varia, no tú!" --- Gritó a toda voz

-"¿¡Qué dijiste!?... ¡Maldita basura del demonio!" --- Xanxus no podía estar más molesto, ese comentario en verdad si que lo sacó de sus casillas. No quería golpearlo, en verdad, deseaba asesinarlo.

-"¡Lo que oíste, bastardo!" --- Seguía vociferando a todo volumen.

-"¡HIJO DE PUTA!" --- Cerró el puño de su mano derecha, e impactó directamente en el rostro de Squalo, llevándose algunas sillas de por medio.

Squalo se levanto y lo miró fijamente. Un hilo de sangre caía de su boca, la ira y la envidia lo tenían totalmente cegado, al extremo de que le respondió el golpe.

-"¡TE MATARÉ, CABRÓN!" --- Sin más ni más, lo golpeó directo en la nariz.

Sin duda, los dos tuvieron una fuerte rencilla, donde salieron bastante heridos, golpeados y maltrechos, especialmente Squalo, quien ya venía de una misión.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Squalo llegó a su habitación minutos después, estaba bastante adolorido. Se retiró de una su sobretodo negro de cuero, y su camisa blanca terminó en el suelo, junto con su corbata negra, dejando su bien formado torso al desnudo. Frente al espejo del baño, pudo ver los daños causados por Xanxus.

Abrió la llave del lavabo, dejando caer agua fría, y se lavó la cara para refrescarse, para luego dedicarse a atender las heridas de su cuerpo

-"Shishishishishi" --- Squalo pudo oír la chillona y molesta risa de Belphegor, pero lo que no sabía, es que este se había infiltrado en la intimidad de su cuarto, por dejar la puerta sin seguro --- "Rencilla con el jefe, ¿Verdad?... Shishishishishi" --- Preguntó sarcásticamente.

-"Voooooiii… ¿¡Que carajo haces en mi Cuarto!?" --- Reclamó agresivamente

-"Shishishishi… Nada, solo venía a ver como seguías, veo que el Jefe te dio tu paliza, shishishi" --- Dejaba ver esa sonrisa tan perfecta y amplia, como un gesto descarado ante la desgracia de Squalo.

-"¡Lárgate de aquí!" --- Gritó furioso

-"No quiero hacerlo… El príncipe quiere consentirte" --- Dijo en un tono bajito y sensual

-"¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?... ¡Eres un maldito retardado mental!"

-"No, porque soy el genio de Varia… Shishishishishi"

-"¿¡Que no hablo Claro!?... ¡Que te vayas, maldita sea!"

Sin más ni más, se dio media vuelta para entrar al baño nuevamente, pero un par de brazos delgados lo atraparon fuertemente.

-"Si el Príncipe quiere algo… El príncipe hará lo que sea para conseguirlo" --- Ni corto ni perezoso, Bel empezó a lamer la espalda de Squalo de modo lento, pero lascivo.

Superbia sintió una serie de espasmos ante esa caricia tan sugerente, no precisamente porque vinieran de Belphegor, sino por la maestría en que un niño de 16 años jugaba con la lengua, hasta que se separó bruscamente de él, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-"¿D…don…dónde… aprendiste a hacer eso?"

-"Shishishishi… De verte a ti y al jefe haciéndolo hace algunos días… Shishishihi…" --- Ese comentario, logró de ipso facto poner a Squalo como un tomate --- "Tengo pruebas de ello"

-"¡¿QUE PRUEBAS?!" --- Se alteró notablemente

De su bolsillo sacó una foto donde salía Xanxus dormido en el regazo de Squalo.

-"Shishishishi… ¿Imaginas que el jefe vea esto y se de cuenta de lo bajo que cayó?... ¡Querrá matarte por inducirlo a dormir contigo!"

-"¡De ninguna manera debe ver esa foto!"

-"¿Me darás algo a cambio para que no lo haga?"

-"¿Qué quieres?" --- Suspiró resignado, cediendo a su soborno.

-"Quiero que me beses del mismo modo en que besas a Xanxus" --- Sonrió de oreja a oreja --- "El príncipe así lo ordena"

Al peliplateado no le quedó más opción que hacer lo que el rubio le pedía. Cayó en su chantaje, y no había vuelta atrás. Aunque a su vez, le incitó mucho la idea de jugar con Belphegor, y así lo hizo.

Se acercó lentamente a Bel, y lo empezó a besar suavemente, imaginando que el rubio no tendría experiencia, pero lejos de lo que se imaginaba, él también tomaba una posición activa. Poco a poco, entre señales fueron abriendo sus bocas, para dar paso al seductor jugueteo de sus lenguas.

Dejándose llevar por el intenso mar de sensaciones y de poder asumir el control por primera vez, Squalo, bajó hasta el cuello de Bel, dándole agresivos chupetones y lamidas muy excitantes, cosa que el Genio disfrutaba con deleite, jadeando constantemente.

-"¿Te gusta lo que sientes?, maldito chantajista"

-"¡Ahhhhhh!... ¡que rico!" --- Se le escapó un sonoro gemido de excitación.

Lo que ninguno imaginó, fue encontrar a Xanxus parado en la puerta viendo con total ira. Al percatarse los dos de su presencia, pararon de inmediato sus acciones.

-"Belphegor… Lárgate ahora mismo de aquí,… ¡YA!" --- Impuso Xanxus en un ligero tono de voz.

Si a alguien jamás en su vida desafiaría Belphegor, es a su jefe Xanxus, por lo cual, inmediatamente cumplió su petición, dando gracias al cielo que por este momento saldría ileso de este problema, no siendo la misma suerte para Squalo.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta bruscamente y se abalanzó inmediatamente sobre el de cabellos claros a ahorcarlo.

-"¡Eres una basura que ni siquiera merece vivir!. ¡Debí haberte matado hace una hora!"

-"¿Y… por…que no… lo hi…ciste?" --- Trató de hablar, sintiendo las grandes manos de Xanxus rodeando su cuello y presionándolo férreamente.

-"Mmm… Supongo que fue lástima… Además que al menos cumples la mayoría de tus misiones y eso te hace menos inútil" --- Buscó cualquier excusa para salir del paso, pero en el fondo sabría que perdería a su mejor hombre. Suavizó el agarre y lo soltó.

-"¿Que pasa, bastardo?. ¿Te puso celoso la escena que tenía con Bel? --- Squalo no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente prudente a la hora de comentar, lo cual esto tuvo consecuencias.

-"¡Cállate, rata de alcantarilla!. ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que tú eres solamente mío?, ¡Solo a mí me puedes hacer esas cosas! --- Se fue hacia su cuello, arañándolo con sus dientes de un modo bastante agresivo.

-"Maldito posesivo…Mmmm" --- Disfrutaba cada uno de esos eróticos gestos de posesión que tenía Xanxus hacia él.

-"Tú me perteneces, basura, tú mismo te ofreciste como cual ramera barata" --- Mordía y lamía sus desnudos hombros.

-"Y tú no tienes a nadie quien soporte tu horrible carácter, bastardo, a excepción de mí" --- Pasaba su inquieta lengua por la oreja de Xanxus que tenía más cerca.

Cansados de estar como estaban, cambiaron de posiciones, quedando Squalo encima de Xanxus.

-"A ver, basura, demuéstrame que eres todo un maestro a la hora de besar, así como besaste a Bel, quiero que lo hagas conmigo" --- Le dijo de modo muy sugestivo, arrastrando segundas intenciones en ese comentario.

-"Voooooiii…¿Sentiste envidia o que?" --- Se sentía soberbio al oírle decir aquello. Aprovechó la situación antes dada para picarlo.

-"Generalmente contigo siempre tomo el control y te amoldas a lo que te hago… Quiero saber si eres tan bueno dominando… Así que… ¡Hazlo ya!"

No pasó ni un solo minuto antes de que la acción comenzara. Se acercó de un modo muy sexy a Xanxus y lo empezó a besar fogosamente desde el principio, lo cual no le disgustó absolutamente nada, acompasándose a su ritmo inmediatamente. Sus labios se siguieron rozando de modos muy sugerentes hasta que Squalo abrió un poco la boca lamiendo entre los labios de Xanxus de un extremo a otro, como pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca, y la petición no tardó nada en ser aceptada. Los húmedos músculos se entrelazaron y batallaron un largo rato, hasta que se les acabó el Aire.

-"Eres mejor de lo que esperaba en cuanto a Dom…" --- Xanxus se vio callado por Squalo, quien le mordió el labio Inferior.

-"¡Ahora cállate tú y déjate hacer!" --- Impuso de manera dominante

Lentamente, desabrochó la camisa de él y se la quitó de un solo golpe. Con su boca, empezó a lamer, chupetear, y besar las quemaduras que Xanxus tenía en el tórax y morder suavemente las que tenía en el abdomen, cosa que le excitó tremendamente al Líder de Varia.

-"Mmm…¡Que delicia!"

-"¿Y que tal lo hago?" --- Su sonrisa era sugerente y llena de ego.

-"¡Basta ya!... Seguiríamos, pero mañana debo salir temprano… Pero te prometo que serás compensado luego" --- Le mordió el cuello entre risas.

-"Vooooooooiiiii" --- Pronunció a modo de gemido. Sabía que él tenía una misión importante mañana, y lo dejó ir.

Xanxus se acomodó su ropa y se retiró de la habitación de Squalo, con una indisimulable sonrisa de satisfacción. Ese encuentro se repetiría con honores, dándole paso a aquello que no sucedió esta noche.

Squalo no pudo evitar fantasear con aquel encuentro con Xanxus, imaginando aquellas cosas que no ocurrieron… ¡Y de pensar que hace rato los dos se andaban matando!. Y no pudo negar que lo de Belphegor le incitaba, él y Bel sabían que era un juego, pero sería muy divertido.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

En una habitación oscura, cuya maquiavélica decoración era mejor no detallar, se oía la respiración entrecortada de un joven rubio psicópata.

-"Shishishishi… Besas rico, Squalo… Que envidia no poder ser Xanxus, me dejaste con ganas de más… Mmmm… Mucho más"

_**+* Fin *+**_

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Notas de la Autora: Buf!... Nunca me había extendido tanto al hacer un capítulo en ningún fíc, y sin embargo, ¡Aquí lo hice!

Si, a lo mejor se les hizo raro ver a Belphegor con Squalo, pero aparte de que esa partecita fue un regalo para mi gemela principalmente, fue para despertar la envidia de Xanxus (O bueno, más bien sus celos, cosa que es muy diferente).

No me pidan un fic muy santo, porque se supone que aquí hablamos de los siete pecados (Donde bien se refleja que la Lujuria es el predominante). Por algo le puse Rango M…XD!

Haciendo recuento, he aquí las escenas donde se presencia la envidia en el fic:

*Squalo queriendo haber sido el Jefe de Varia, en vez de Xanxus.  
*Levi irritado al ver la preocupación de Xanxus por Squalo, y más aún al verlo de cerca.  
*Squalo reclamando el trato que le es dado a Levi y a él.  
*Belphegor envidiando a Xanxus y el modo en que lo trata Squalo.  
*La envidia y los celos de Xanxus por Squalo y Bel.

Más bien he sido muy suave… Lo que depara es más Hard XD!

Saludos :3


	3. Terzo Peccato: Gola

Bueno, he aquí el tercer capítulo!... Para no romper las reglas de la página, haré ciertas acotaciones para evitar problemas. Aparte de comedia y humor negro, contiene:

*Lenguaje Fuerte: Groserías y todo tipo de frases ofensivas entre los Personajes.

*Principio de Lemon: No hay sexo como tal entre los personajes, pero si escenas muy sugerentes

¡Enjoy!

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_**Terzo Peccato: Gola**_

**Gula**

Mediodía caluroso en el país mediterráneo, donde la temperatura era alta y un tanto inclemente. El ambiente era un poco vaporoso, y el sol a medio cielo sonreía gracioso y sus rayos acariciaban sensualmente todo aquello que encontraran a su paso, como lo era el castillo de la Organización de Asesinos Independientes. Era un día tranquilo para los oficiales de Varia, quienes yacían en tareas comunes en su "hogar", excepto el líder, quien se encontraba en una misión a sueldo encargada por los Vongola, y no llegaría sino hasta dentro de dos horas.

Uno de los hobbies del Comandante de Varia, Superbia Squalo, sin duda era la cocina, de no haber sido un espadachín asesino destacado como lo es hoy en día, posiblemente se hubiese dedicado a las artes culinarias. Era imposible negar que cocinara bien, sus platillos se caracterizaban por su presentación elegante y su buen sabor, se especializaba en platillos de su tierra natal como eran las pastas, así como en los platos hechos a base de pescado. Al cabo, cuando cocinaba, gustaba de complacer el exigente paladar de sus compañeros, especialmente el de Xanxus, quien, si bien comía en grandes cantidades, no gustaba comer platillos hechos por cualquier Chef de tercera, solo quería lo mejor de lo mejor.

El peliplateado estaba en la cocina, la cual estaba muy bien equipada y ordenada, revestida en un delicado suelo de mármol de color marrón rojizo, cuyas encimeras hacían juego con los colores del lugar. Squalo no llevaba aquel sobretodo negro de cuero que acostumbraba, hoy llevaba su largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta, para evitar que accidentalmente cayera alguna hebra en la comida, su camisa blanca y su corbata negra cubierto por un delantal blanco. En su mano izquierda no llevaba su larga espada, pero siempre la cargaba cerca por precaución personal.

Freía unos deditos de Mozzarella, que eran medianas tiras de queso Mozzarella recubiertas de pan rallado, y una salsa de tomate casera, para emplear este platillo como un entremes, mientras se iba sirviendo el plato principal.

Cocinaba una deliciosa Pasta a la Napolitana para Xanxus, la cual era su platillo preferido, y debía ser muy cuidadoso a la hora de cocinar los Spaghetti Vermicelli, no debían quedar ni muy duros, ni muy blanditos. Así como la salsa debía estar elaborada a partir de materia muy fresca.

Y de postre, cocinaba un Mousse de chocolate, siempre cuidando los detalles de presentación y sabor. Siempre que venía de una misión, así fracasara o triunfara, Xanxus venía de muy mal humor, más que de costumbre, y el único modo de tenerlo medianamente tranquilo era comiendo.

Pocas veces se podía apreciar a un Squalo tan sereno, hasta una tímida sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios, cocinaba para SU Xanxus, por eso quería hacerlo lo mejor que podía, hasta que…

-"¡Squalo!" --- Sonó una voz de hombre, cuyo timbre sonaba bastante afeminado.

-"Mio Dio" --- Exclamó entre dientes el aludido, su voz forzadamente femenina lo empezaba a estresar.

Se acercó un hombre que sus ojos no se podían ver, ya que unos llamativos lentes negros los cubrían, tenía un gran mechón de cabello de un verde bastante resaltante, pese a su demarcada apariencia física y su torso recientemente bronceado, su carácter era dominantemente andrógino, así como lo eran sus gestos.

-"¡Squalito!, ¡Amor de mi vida!" --- Dijo Lussuria en un tono muy cariñoso.

-"Voooooooooiiii… ¿¡Que quieres, Lussuria!?" --- Contestó molesto Squalo.

-"Mmmm… Huele delicioso" --- Al respirar inhalaba el apetitoso olor de la comida que preparaba Squalo.

-"Jejejeje… Eso lo sabía ya" --- Dijo con una notable soberbia en su hablar.

-"¿Me harías una Ensalada Capreza para el Almuerzo?" --- Dijo dulcemente.

-"Vooooooiii… ¿¡Qué acaso tengo cara de Servicio!?" --- Se irritó de un modo exagerado

-"Ya sabes, corazón, que no tenga mucho aceite, que eso daña el físico, y no tanto vinagre balsámico…" --- Obvió el anterior de comentario de Squalo.

-"Voooooiii… ¿¡Qué aquí nadie me escucha!?"

-"Sabes que yo almuerzo es a la una y media, no te tardes" --- Así como llegó Lussuria, así se fue.

-"Lussuria, maldito marica hijo de puta" --- Refunfuñó mientras empezaba a hacer la ensalada. --- "Debería untar la ensalada con testosterona a ver si se comporta como un hombre normal" --- Dijo en un bajo tono de voz, mientras picaba los tomates para la Capreza

En la entrada de la cocina, recostada en el marco, una figura de mediana estatura se mostraba sonriente. Sus rubios cabellos semejantes a los rayos solares cubrían sus claros ojos. Sus blancas botas contrastaban con el resto de su negro uniforme. De sus manos repentinamente salieron dos cuchillos, los cuales lanzó ágilmente, causando que cayeran en la pared como si de dardos se tratara, pero causó dos roces en las mejillas de Squalo haciendo que sangrara levemente.

Lentamente Belphegor se acercó en pasos lentos, pero llenos de garbo hacia el espadachín, llegándole por la espalda, puso sus dedos medio e índice como caminando por el hombro derecho de Squalo hasta su mejilla, a tomar las pequeñas gotas de sangre y saborearlas.

-"¿Me extrañaste anoche, mi amor? --- Habló en tono seductor.

-"Voooii… ¿¡De que hablas, pequeñajo anormal!?" --- Refutó molesto.

-"Shishishishi… Me excita verte enojado, me crea imágenes morbosas en mi mente" --- Seguía hablando con aquella lascivia.

-"¡Estás mal de la cabeza!" --- Squalo no pudo reprimir su furia, aunque muy en el fondo gustaba oír de aquello.

-"Shishishishi… Si supieras… Ayer tus besos me pusieron muy alterado, tuve necesidad de mas…" --- Fue interrumpido

-"Voooooooooooooiiiii… ¡Ya cierra la boca!" --- Se sonrojó considerablemente.

-"Sabes que muy… pero muy en el fondo esto te gusta mucho. ¿Temes serle infiel al Jefe?... Pero la idea te incita y lo sabes. Tranquilo, no se dará cuenta. Si tanto quieres, seré tu muñeco sexual… De todos modos, el Príncipe así lo desea y tú serás esclavo de mi voluntad… Shishishishi"

Squalo apagó todas las hornillas que estaban prendidas, y cualquier otro artefacto usado en la cocina para evitar algún desastre, guardando todas las recetas que había hecho para Xanxus, sin duda arremetió contra Bel, acostándolo en la encimera central.

-"No sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando, niñato. Te devoraré hasta que no quede nada de ti, hasta que no resistas más y me supliques que te deje en paz. Te haré gritar, ¡lo juro!" --- Le iba susurrando eróticamente al oído.

-"Shishishi… Me encanta que seas así, despiertas mis deseos más oscuros. Me gusta que seas violento conmigo, drena esa violencia conmigo" --- Se excitaba cada vez más.

Lo bajó de la encimera, y lo recostó en el suelo para besarlo frenéticamente. Esas lenguas juguetonas se acariciaban mutuamente, haciendo juegos pasionales.

Squalo le quitó la chaqueta y la camisa a Belphegor con desesperación. Lamía con voracidad su cuello, milímetro a milímetro, produciendo una excitación prácticamente indescriptible, su respiración se agitaba, logrando que su pecho subiera y bajara fuertemente.

-"¡Ahhhhh!… No te detengas, sigue…" --- Ordenaba el menor.

El peliplateado no dejaba quieta su lengua, ni mucho menos sus manos. Su húmedo músculo se paseaba por el agitado pecho del rubio, mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas de Bel.

En la entrada del fuerte de Varia, las puertas prácticamente se abrieron de golpe, con un extremo nivel de violencia resonó el impacto de la madera. Cualquier humano con un nivel medio de audio natural, sería capaz de escuchar el fuerte ruido que produjo.

-"¡MALDITA BASURA!...¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS!?" --- La voz de Xanxus era extremadamente imperativa, buscando a Squalo.

Por otra parte, los dos amantes sintieron la señal de alarma, y de inmediato se acomodaron. Squalo retomó su labor en la cocina, y Belphegor se colocaba las prendas que le habían quitado y se iba, pero no sin antes decir.

-"Shishishishi… Esto lo arreglamos luego" --- Sabiendo que Xanxus estaba en la edificación, huyó como alma que llevaba el diablo, a hacer… otra cosa que no fuera estar en el comedor viendo a su jefe fúrico.

A pasos agigantados, Xanxus se dirigió al comedor, con un hambre atroz, y por consiguiente, de buen humor no estaba.

-"¡Que alguien en esta maldita mansión me haga algo de comer!" --- Gritó como si el demonio hablase en persona.

De la cocina salió un Squalo, con una ensalada Capreza en la mano. Xanxus, creyendo que era para él, reclamó.

-"¡Basura asquerosa!, ¡Sabes de sobra que detesto la ensalada!" --- Se notaba a leguas que estaba más irrirtado que de costumbre.

-"Voooooooiii… ¡No es para ti, bastardo!" --- Ya veía las intenciones del Jefe de tomar el plato y aventarlo contra el suelo --- "¡Es para Lussuria!"

-"Entiendo… Llévale esa mierda inmediatamente a Lussuria, que tengo mucha hambre"

-"¡Cocínate tú, cabrón!" --- Lo retó, pese a que tenía ya la comida para él preparada, quería verlo en apuros, quería divertirse un rato a sus costillas.

Un silencio inundó la sala, y había un Squalo sonriendo con soberbia y un Xanxus que buscaba despistar al Squalo.

-"Es que yo no sé cocinar, basura" --- Pensó para si mismo --- "Para eso estás libre hoy, pedazo de rata de alcantarilla, mi chef personal no vino hoy, ¡Cocina, cocina!"

-"Vooooooooooiii… Ya te dije, ¡Cocínate tu!... Jajajajajaja" --- Se fue, burlándose de Xanxus, llevándole la ensalada a Lussuria.

Se quedó un Xanxus pensativo.

-"A ver, si la pedazo de basura se rehúsa a cocinarme… No hay problema, al cabo es un inútil, para variar… Si, cocinaré yo… No ha de ser tan difícil"

Se adentró en la elegante cocina (Que no duraría mucho así), y se dirigió directamente al refrigerador y a ver que había en la despensa.

-"Mmmm, a ver. Pues, hay de todo. ¿Que se puede hacer?... Mmm… ¡Ya está!" --- Sonrió al encontrar la aparente respuesta a su problema.

Sacó una salsa de tomate de frasco, queso mozzarella en lonjas, y una masa vieja que había dejado el chef que a diario trabaja en Varia.

-"Haré Pizza… Debe ser fácil, por algo hay negocios de esto en todo el mundo"

Amasó toscamente aquella mezcla compacta, haciendo una forma maltrecha, echándole la salsa en toda la extensión de la masa y tiró algunas fajitas de queso y directamente la metió al horno.

-"En dos horas ha de estar… Mientras tengo que amortiguar con algo" --- Sacó algo de jamón y un par de huevos. Prendió la hornilla con la sartén, vertió aceite en ella, le dio un golpecito a los huevos y dejó caer su contenido en la sartén caliente, de un tirón, aventó el jamón, y le salpicó aceite en las manos.

-"¡Mamma mía!... ¡Que basura más grande!" --- Dio una fuerte patada a la cocina, y de inmediato se volcó la sartén en el piso, resonando fuertemente.

-"Tendré que limitarme a comer un Sándwich" --- Sacó dos rebanadas de pan de la estantería.

No muy lejos de allí estaba Squalo, quien de inmediato supo que algo pasaba en la cocina, al oír esa sartén que se cayó. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina a ver que sucedía, no había que ser muy intuitivo para saber que Xanxus la estaba volcando de cabeza.

-"Bueno, un Sándwich lleva tomate…" --- Xanxus buscó un tomate fresco y lo empezó a rebanar, pero en una de esas, se cortó, por suerte fue leve --- "¡Mierda!... ¡No puedo ni hacer un maldito sándwich!"…¡SQUALO!"

Squalo al oír el desesperado grito de Xanxus, rió para sus adentros y se dirigió a la cocina. Al ver la sartén volcada con aceite y suposición de tortilla desparramada, tomate mal cortado, así como otros ingredientes, Squalo no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-"¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!...¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!... Voooooooooooiiiii, y después dices que el inútil soy yo, jajajajaja"

La risa de Superbia no es precisamente algo que le causara gracia a Xanxus, y cuando este sintió una inmensa cólera y deseos de ahorcarlo, al caminar se resbaló con el aceite que quedó regado en el suelo, y cayó hostilmente contra el piso. Esto produjo en escualo una carcajada mayor.

-"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...¡Justicia divina!... ¡Jajajajajajajaja!"

Xanxus tenía que admitirlo, Squalo no era tan inútil como él decía, muy por el contrario, a diferencia de él, al menos si sabía cocinar y sería quien lo sacara de ese aprieto. Debía dejar de subestimarlo tanto.

-"Basura, ayúdame, p… por… por favor" --- Vocalizó en un hilo de voz muy sutil --- "Lo admito, la cocina no es lo mío"

Squalo se conmovió ligeramente, ya que no era nada normal ver al Líder de la Organización Varia "rebajándose" a pedir ayuda. Se acercó a él y le extendió la mano. Al aplicar la fuerza para levantarlo, lo que hizo fue atraerlo hacia sí, para que quedara en el suelo con él.

Las circunstancias fueron favorables para ambos, ya que Xanxus aprovechó y lo besó de modo lento, pero apasionado, gesto que sin duda fue correspondido por Squalo. Las caricias no tardaron ni un segundo en aparecer.

-"Si no puedo comer nada, tendré que saciarme con tu cuerpo, basura, mira que está muy apetecible" --- Dijo el pelinegro quitándole de modo voraz la camisa al peliplateado, haciendo lo que quería con su pecho, repartiéndole lametones y mordiscos, sabía que Squalo disfrutaba eso con locura.

-"Haz lo que quieras conmigo" --- Desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba lentamente el cierre del negro pantalón del hombre de los ojos rojos. Una vez terminado, desabotonó su camisa, para acariciarle la espalda y el abdomen cuanto pudiese.

-"¡Cállate y deja que te haga el amor!"

La misma acción fue repetida por Xanxus bajó el cierre de Squalo, mientras le otorgaba un delicioso chupetón en su cuello, lo cual logró excitarlo de sobremanera, su cuerpo inconscientemente le pedía más de parte de su compañero.

El pelinegro no tardó nada en tomar acciones, y lo masturbó por encima del bóxer blanco de Squalo, notando la enorme excitación de él

-"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!"

-"Esto si es justicia divina, ¿no crees?" --- Dijo jadeante, ya que ciertas zonas de su cuerpo clamaban con urgencia de atención. --- "Por ahora, vamos a comer" --- Paró de acariciar a Squalo, se acomodó sus prendas para irse al comedor.

-"Vooooooooiiii… ¡¿Eso es todo!?" --- Reclamó molesto.

-"Si, basura, tengo mucha hambre" --- Se retiró al comedor.

Squalo se colocó su ropa nuevamente, y a fuerza tuvo que bajar su erección. Calentó los 8 deditos de Mozzarella que había preparado, llevó la bandeja con el entremés y su salsa correspondiente, en una presentación de unas hojas de remolacha contrastando con finas rebanadas de zanahoria con motivo decorativo. Dejó el platillo en la mesa, donde estaba sentado Xanxus, y este lo jaló consigo y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-"Basura, ¿Quisieras comer conmigo?... Es que… No sé, solo come conmigo" --- Le pidió algo apenado.

Squalo en un atrevido gesto, llevó la cabeza del pelinegro a su regazo, y este no se quejó en lo absoluto.

-"Maldito bastardo, como te quiero…" --- Le confesó

En un gesto totalmente contrario al egoísmo, remojó la punta de un dedo de Mozzarella en la roja salsa, y lo llevó tentadoramente a la boca de quien tenía a su lado, quien comió lentamente con cierta ternura, pero a la vez, lujuria.

Tratando de ser recíproco con el gesto, hizo lo mismo con Xanxus, y así sucesivamente hasta que se acabó el aperitivo. Squalo volviendo a los atrevidos gestos, al ver como su jefe tenía salsa cerca de la boca, más precisamente bajo su labio inferior, producto de sus juegos, lamió los restos de un modo muy pausado. La reacción del otro fue poner a juguetear sus lenguas una vez más.

-"Iré por el almuerzo"

Al moreno se le vislumbraba una sensual sonrisa en sus labios, y vio como rápidamente el ojiplateado volvió con dos platos de Spaghuetti Vermicelli, uno muy distinto a otro. Una era con salsa y de estilo Napolitano que era para Xanxus, y otro de salsa blanca Bechamel para Squalo, ambos adornados por encima con queso parmesano.

Se pusieron a comer de modo silencioso, cada uno en su silla, aunque el moreno tenía la mirada algo fija en Superbia, veía caer de su boca algo de esa salsa blanca.

-"Basura, supieras cuantas perversiones se me pasan por mi mente al ver salsa blanca cayendo de tu boca… Me hace pensar en cosas sucias que me harías a mí"

Squalo le devolvió respuesta a ese comentario, con una lascivia ojeada de abajo hacia arriba, cuando comía la pasta, la succionaba con fuerza, dándole doble sentido a sus acciones. Pasó un dedo de su mano derecha por el plato donde solo había salsa Bechamel y lo lamió. Xanxus entendió velozmente su gesto insinuante.

-"Ahora, falta el postre" --- Dictaminó.

De inmediato fue y vino con dos Mousse, uno de Chocolate para Xanxus, y otro de Vainilla para Squalo. Superbia lo comió tranquilamente, pero Xanxus ni siquiera lo tocó.

-"Vooooooooiii… ¿No te gustó?

-"Es que no me gusta comerlo de esta manera"

-"Vooooooiii… ¿Entonces cómo?"

-"Siéntate en mis piernas y verás, basura" --- Le dijo claramente como quería. Squalo, entendiendo, se quitó su blanca camisa dejando su torso al desnudo y el "bastardo", una vez que el otro se sentó, vertió parte del postre por su pecho y abdomen, y de un modo muy glotón, lo lamió con locura, como si tuviera aún mucha hambre.

-"Eres delicioso, Squalo, muy delicioso… No me importa si la gula sea inapropiada, pero deseo devorarte completamente"

-"Hazlo, Xanxus… Devórame y haz lo que se te apetezca"

Cuando el deseo tiene más poder que la razón, es difícil hacer las cosas de modo coherente, y esta pareja hicieron mil y un locuras en un comedor.

Squalo olfateó de repente un desagradable olor, como si se tratara algo que se quemara, y no eran ideas suyas, se quemó, o más bien se carbonizó la suposición de Pizza que había hecho Xanxus.

-"Voooooooiiii… ¡Pero que es esa Mierda!"

-"Es pizza, basura, la hice yo… ¿Quisieras probar?"

-"¡Ni de chiste, que asco!... Si la hiciste tú, cómetela"

Xanxus vio con algo de repugnancia, aquel intento de comida que habían preparado sus manos, por consiguiente, prefirió arrojar a la basura aquello. Se prometió que jamás pisaría una cocina a prepararse algo, no era lo suyo.

_**+* Fin *+**_

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Notas de la Autora: Buf!... Si antes dije que hice un capítulo muy largo…¡Hoy me batí reverendamente! O_____O

Gula y lujuria no están muy lejos uno de otro, por eso lo hice de esa manera. Jajajaja, antes de que piensen, no tengo nada contra en Squalo x Belphegor, pero como no es la pareja principal del fic, no les dedico tanto como al Xanxus x Squalo.

Otra cosa, tampoco tengo NADA contra Lussuria ni su modo de ser, solo quise ponerle algo de humor negro con el comentario de Squalo

A mi criterio, este capítulo, tiene algo de… ¿Comedia?. Si, es increíble, puesto que la comedia y yo no vamos de la mano, sinceramente.

Espero les guste.

Saludos :3


	4. Quarto Peccato: Ira I

Bueno, para que no se cumpla la horrible amenaza de que me Dibujen un Xanxus x Levi, como regalo de despedida de Vacaciones (Porqué volveré ¬¬), les dejo UN FRAGMENTO del cuarto capítulo, no me dio chance terminarlo, puesto que va a ser bastante largo, y esto es solo un tercio de lo que tengo en mente.

Aquí se los dejo.

Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene un contenido sexual muy explícito, no es apto para menores de edad, pero como eso no se cumple (Empezando por mí misma XD), si lo lees, será bajo tu responsabilidad. No quiero quejas luego.

Advertidos están, se los dejo.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_**Quarto Peccato: Ira**_

**Ira**

_(Parte I)_**  
**

Malcriadas se mostraban las grisáceas nubes espesas en el negro firmamento, develando intenciones de querer dejar escapar lágrimas que tienen reprimidas desde hace algunas semanas, suspirando los fríos preludios de su inclemente llanto. Oscuridad poderosa que acariciaba el ambiente de la noche en Italia y con ella, algunos fantasmagóricos aullidos de especímenes caninos que develaban su solitaria melancolía mediante su cantar a una noche sin luna, tratando de hacer un llamado utópico a la plateada princesa.

La "familia disfuncional" Varia, como era de costumbre, cada uno de sus miembros se encontraba por su lado dedicándose a sus actividades comunes. El moreno joven líder no era la excepción. Eran tan solo las 9 de la noche, su día había sido muy ajetreado y sofocante, y eso solía sacarlo violentamente de sus casillas, así que había decidido hacer un poco de ejercicio para liberar esa terrible tensión que había estado apoderándose de él desde que prácticamente comenzó el día de hoy. Fue a su elegante habitación a recostarse un rato en la cama tipo King Size que poseía, quería liberarse temporalmente de su maldito trabajo, y sus malditos compañeros que a su criterio, solo sabían "joderle su escasa paciencia".

Se cambió su ropa, y nada más se puso un pantalón deportivo color negro con zapatos a juego con el motivo de su ropa, prefirió no usar ningún tipo de camiseta, dejando su bien marcado y formado abdomen moreno lleno de cicatrices al desnudo. Fue al baño y al abrir el lavabo, con sus manos, trato de atrapar un puñado de agua para refrescar su rostro tenso.

Lentamente se fue dirigiendo a un gran salón, dos pisos más abajo de su habitación se situaba una especie de gimnasio amplio donde generalmente los Varia se acondicionaban físicamente, aunque para ser francos, no todos lo usaban, concisamente era más utilizado por él y por Squalo. Hizo unos estiramientos previos para calentar antes de ejercitarse, lo cual le tomó 15 minutos. Xanxus, se caracterizaba por su fuerza e inteligencia, pero haciendo más énfasis en la primera cualidad.

Habiendo cumplido ya con su rutina de pesas, se encaminó hacia las barras, haciendo sus series con su determinado número de repeticiones. Tampoco representó complicación, estaba en la mejor de las condiciones atléticas, pero no en el mejor día ni del mejor humor, aunque cualquiera que lo conociera, diría que nunca está de buen humor, pero si se aprecia la diferencia cuando está tranquilo y cuando no.

Siguió haciendo ejercicio en algunas máquinas, hasta que llegó a su sección favorita y la que más le servía para descargar tensiones: El saco de boxeo. Xanxus estaba increíblemente sudado, sobre todo su ancha espalda, lo cual dibujaba una imagen sexy en ese ambiente. Acondicionó sus manos para la actividad a la que se predispondría por al menos 10 minutos, protegió sus grandes manos, y colocándose en posición de pelea empezó a golpear el Saco. Era una terapia infalible, puesto que buscaba visualizar los rostros de quienes más odiaba.

La serie empezó con Timoteo, o también conocido como Vongola IX, por haberlo engañado desde su tierna infancia prometiéndole un imperio donde él iba a ser el gran emperador, mentido diciéndole que era su padre cuando solo lo acogió por lástima. Los golpes era un fuertes contra el blando saco.

-"¡Maldito Viejo Cabrón!"

Pasado un rato, siguió con Tsunayoshi Sawada, el niñato usurpador. Aquel que le había robado su derecho a ser el Décimo Vongola, aquel que lo derrotó de una forma tan miserable y estúpida, que solo pudo causarle una auto-deshonra, Los ataques se hicieron mucho más intensos contra el objeto.

-"Tsunayoshi Sawada… ¡Hijo de puta!"

Para cerrar con broche de oro, la última imagen que vislumbró Xanxus, fue la de Squalo, por alguna razón era más nítida que las anteriores. Lo odiaba por escandaloso, lo odiaba por pendejo, lo odiaba por volverlo loco cada noche solitaria que lo evocaba en sus pensamientos, lo odiaba por…

-"Jefe… Ya es tarde... ¡Bastardo!"

-"¡Sal de mis pensamientos, basura!" --- Gritó como si de guerra contra su locura se tratase.

-"Voooooooiiii"

Cuando dirigió el golpe hacia el saco, ocurrió el extraño caso de que su pensamiento hizo un sonoro quejido de dolor y terminó en el piso, llevándose sus manos hacia la nariz. Pero no era su pensamiento. Se ensimismó tanto en su tarea que golpeó a Squalo sin querer, al menos en ese momento. Cuando el peliplateado se levantó, el pesado saco de boxeo, con el impulso de los golpes de Xanxus, al devolverse, bataqueó a Squalo, haciéndolo caer de boca al suelo.

-"Basura, ¿Qué acaso tienes que aparecerte hasta en mi sopa" --- Dijo algo disgustado por la escena anterior.

-"Vooi… Necesitaré una rinoplastia después de esto" --- Vocalizó para si mismo --- "¿Me decías, bastardo?" --- Seguía con sus manos tapando su nariz.

-"Eres un pendejo, ¿A que ser con un mediano nivel de inteligencia se le ocurre atravesarse entre un saco de boxeo y la persona que lo golpea?" --- Cuestionó de modo sarcástico --- "Ahhh… Olvidé que hablaba con una basura, y las basuras como tú no tienen inteligencia alguna, así que es justificable para tu caso…"

-"Vooooooooooooiiiii… ¡¿Qué no hay un día en que no te dediques a insultarme?!" --- Reclamó bastante sentido por el último comentario --- "¡Estaba preocupado por ti!, ya es más de la doce de la medianoche, tienes horas aquí encerrado golpeando ese saco"

-"Lo que haga o deje de hacer, sabes que no es tu problema, yo hago lo que se me antoje con mi vida" --- Le dio groseramente la espalda a Squalo --- "Iré a bañarme, espero me dejes tranquilo, basura."

Squalo pudo notar el mal humor de su jefe, así como las gotas de sangre carmesí que caían de su nariz. Sabía de sobra que hoy no era un día para molestarlo con cualquier cosa, y no solo el día en curso, sino desde hace algunas semanas está más agresivo que de costumbre y aún conociéndolo de hace ocho, o casi nueve años atrás.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sin duda alguna, Xanxus estaba altamente violento, pero esto tenía un porqué: Falta de actividad sexual. El hijo legítimo de la ira ya tenía muchas semanas sin consumarse con alguien, y últimamente ni siquiera tenía tiempo para sí mismo. Esa represión de energía, estallaba brutalmente en su carácter, él mismo ya sabía cual era el único canal para liberar esa tensión que lo estaba matando: Si Squalo no se prestaba para "ayudarlo", él se las tendría que arreglar solo.

Decidió adentrase en el marmolado baño privado de su habitación. Cerrando la puerta que tenía tras de sí, dispuso a desvestirse lentamente: Se retiró los tenis con los que entrenó, lentamente se fue bajando el pantalón deportivo, dejando ver a un Xanxus con bóxers blancos ajustados a su perfecto físico, una figura que deleitaría hasta al mas sobrio de los seres.

Poco duraron los bóxers adheridos a su cuerpo, porque rato después terminaron hechos a un lado, apreciándose su alta figura totalmente al desnudo. Luego abrió la llave de la bañera, esperando a que se llenara de acuerdo a su gusto. Habiéndose llenado por fin aquella amplia tina, donde había espacio para más de una persona, entró a relajarse en el agua caliente invitante, que suavemente lo sedujo a quedarse un rato largo allí sumido, relajándose.

Inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás, se apaciguó aún más su tenso físico, pero habían turbias imágenes en su mente rondando. Sus necesidades físicas estaban comenzando a recriminarle de modo mental, puesto que, no paraba de crear imágenes totalmente obscenas con su comandante Squalo.

-"Basura asquerosa, como me traes de loco"

Rato después dispuso a salirse de la bañera, secó su morena piel y se colocó unos bóxers negros para dormir, o al menos eso creía.

Llegó y se acostó en su cama de sabanas negras de seda, envolviéndose ligeramente en ellas, no resistió más a la tentación de las escenas en su mente, su urgencia física era mayor, se tuvo que bastar con autocomplacerse.

La secuencia de imágenes de él con Squalo era la siguiente: Ambos en su habitación, dándole rienda suelta a sus instintos más pervertidos, gimiendo como un par de desquiciados, liberando toda esa opresión sexual que habían sufrido. Mordiscos, lamidas, arañazos y besos apasionados no podían faltar en esa sesión imaginaria.

Esas fantasías empezaban a repercutir al sur de Xanxus, zona que ya empezaba a exigir una elevada demanda de atenciones, y por ahora, solo él se la podría conceder.

Podía pasar una eternidad así, disfrutaba mucho este status, donde era libre de imaginar cuanta perversión se le ocurriese, era libre, eso alimentaba su excitación física y psicológica.

-"Mmmm… Squalo… Ahhhhh"

La cúspide del placer era alta y gratificante, el jefe de Varia no podía sentirse mejor consigo mismo, se sentía muchísimo mejor.

-"Squalo… lo que me haces hacer"

Su respiración era alterada y entrecortada, era eso, o violarse a Squalo a medianoche.

-"Como me hubiese querido sodomizar a la maldita basura en este momento"

_**Continuará...**_

_•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

Notas de la Autora: He ahí lo prometido. Bueno, esta parte se podría denominar como "Represión y drenaje de la Ira". Enfatizo mucho en este pecado, ya que es la identificación de Xanxus por excelencia.

Debido a que salgo de vacaciones, no tuve mucho tiempo de actualizar este fic, pero al menos quise dejar un pedacito.

Solo adelantaré, lo que viene es Candela XD!

Saludos XD!


End file.
